<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>techza piss fic :eyes: by pBongo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259414">techza piss fic :eyes:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pBongo/pseuds/pBongo'>pBongo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Dacryphilia, Eye Contact, Fluff, M/M, NOT ABDL/CGL, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Piss, Praise Kink, agere stuff is very implied, daddy kink and agere are unrelated, i might add smut soon, implied pre-heat philza, piglin techno/bird hybrid phil, the beginning of the piss part seems like it's noncon but it's all consensual, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pBongo/pseuds/pBongo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm bad at summaries but neither techno nor phil had a high libido until phil's heat is right around the corner. techno makes phil beg to piss. this takes place in the smp universe.</p><p>i might add another chapter with smut if people like this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), techza - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>techza piss fic :eyes:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the daddy kink and littlespace (even though it's implied) happened back-to-back and i really didn't mean for it to seem like phil was being taken advantage of while in that headspace. on twitter (where i initially wrote this), those events were in two separate tweets so to my brain that made it seem like there was a little bit more time between them, but because that formatting isn't visible here on ao3, it just looks bad. that wasn't the intention at all, but i don't plan on going back to change it. with that in mind, please enjoy :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>techno and phil had been together for a long time but had never made it official or done anything together, they just lived together and slept in the same bed. neither of them had a high libido or wanted much pda, and weren't upset when people jokingly said they were dating.</p><p>one day techno was working on a complicated potion and phil was unusually touchy, and asked if he could sit in techno's lap. the piglin was a little confused but not opposed, thinking he'd enjoy the close contact and that his older partner's soft breathing would keep him patient. phil smiled sleepily and climbed into techno's lap, resting his nose in techno's neck and breathing in and out gently. techno pressed a soft kiss to the side of phil's head and got back to tedious work of picking apart ingredients and sorting them.</p><p>a few hours passed and techno was roused from his focus by phil squirming in his lap and letting out barely-there whimpers in his sleep, his breath getting heavier against techno's neck.</p><p>"hey phil," techno gently shook his little bird awake. "hey, are you alright?"</p><p>phil blearily opened his eyes and frowned, face going red. "um, yeah i- yeah i really... i have to use the restroom, i'll be right back," phil went to stand up but techno pulled him back down by an arm around his waist. "t- is something wrong?" techno shook his head lightly and grunted, pulling phil closer to him again. "tech please man, i really gotta go." he pulled himself out of techno's grip only to have both of his wrists grabbed in one of techno's massive hands. the older man looked up with a confused look on his face only to see the piglin's eyes dilated and chest visibly rising with each breath.</p><p>"beg."</p><p>"w-what?"</p><p>"you heard me."</p><p>"t... techno i-"</p><p>"beg, phil."</p><p>the older man sucked in a breath and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, closing his eyes for a second. "no."</p><p>techno huffed and yanked phil back onto his lap. "then you'll sit here until you do." phil whined a little but quickly shut up when he felt techno's hardon against his ass, suddenly understanding. he sighed and went back to cuddling up to techno, breath almost laboured as he wiggled in the piglin's lap. techno was revelling in watching phil squirm, and squeezed around his torso every few minutes so that he could force a grunt out of the older man.</p><p>once phil started biting down hard on the collar of techno's shirt and grinding lightly against his thigh, techno patted him on the back and whispered in phil's ear. "are you ready to listen now?" phil let out a muffled cry and shook his head 'no,' clammy hands gripping harder at the sides of techno's shirt.</p><p>techno pressed his thigh up against phil harder– he may be making phil beg to piss but he wouldn't deny him relief from the very visible tent in his pants, too. phil wiggled his hips more and squeezed around techno's thigh harder, tears slipping out from his tightly-shut eyes. his bladder was so full that it hurt, but he didn't want to reduce himself to begging. he panted hard into techno's neck, slowing his hips down so that it was just pressure from techno's thigh against his cock. the piglin shushed the bird hybrid and rubbed little circles into his back to help calm him down.</p><p>a few minutes later and phil was sobbing into techno's neck, tears and snot dripping down his face.</p><p>"te- techno please..."<br/>
the pink haired man smiled smugly, tilting the blonde's chin up to his face. "finally cracking?" phil nodded his head, mouth barely open in clear pain from his bladder.</p><p>"t- daddy, daddy please–" he paused to hiccup, "please daddy i need to p- i need to pee, daddy please!"</p><p>techno smiled and pressed a kiss to the bird hybrid's forehead. "go ahead, baby." phil let out a cry and went to stand up again but techno pushed him back down again. "no, do it here." phil stared up at him with a pleading look on his face. "piss yourself, phil." the older man sobbed and wiggled his hips a little, clearly weighing his options; he could use a safe word and make techno stop (which he didn't think was necessary because he was enjoying feeling the pressure build up in his bladder), or he could do this for techno and relieve himself. he shut his eyes tight and sucked in a breath.</p><p>"daddy..." he looked up and made eye contact as he whimpered and pissed himself, grimacing. techno whispered praises into the air, calling him a 'good boy' and saying 'you're so good for me.'</p><p>phil shuddered as his bladder finally, <em>finally</em> emptied, slumping against techno's broad chest once he caught his breath. techno smiled and kissed phil softly, still whispering praise. he lifted the older man up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, stripping the both of them down and running a warm bath. phil was visibly in a headspace so techno was careful with him, making sure to be gentle as he ran the soap over his thighs and running his hands softly through his shampoo'd hair. the two rinsed and dried off and crawled into the bed together, phil splayed out on top of techno. the piglin rubbed circles into phil's back under the joints of his tattered wings and smiled as phil fell asleep breathing softly into his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might write smut later this week if people are interested wooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>